Where is Zak at?
by King Zak the State Alchemist
Summary: Squeal to The Happening. It's been three years since Zak was frozen by the Secret Scientists and now Van Rook who is now working for the Saturdays for two years is wondering where Zak is at. So the family members show Van Rook what happen.


Where is Zak at?

Squeal to The Happening. Its been three years since Zak was frozen by the Secret Scientists and now Van Rook who is working for the Saturdays for two years is wondering where Zak at. So the family members shows Van Rook what happen

I don't own the Secret Saturdays, Jay Stephens(I think I spelled it right) owns it.

So enjoy the story about Van Rook learning the truth about Zak.

* * *

It was night time at the Saturday house, it was peaceful for three years for them before Zak was frozen by the Secret Scientists.

Van Rook now lives with them but he sleeps in the den while Drew and Doc sleep together, Doyle sleeps in the spare room, Fiskerton sleeps in another spare room because he can't sleep with Zak anymore but he felt lonely, Komodo sleeping in the kitchen and Zon sleeping outside near Zak's window shut room but some nights Van Rook walks into Drew's and Doc's room while Drew sleeps and gets out real quick before they woke up.

On his way back to the den to sleep, he stopped at Zak's room.

"_I haven't seen the Saturday boy for three years, I wondered what happen to him." _Thought Van Rook.

Van Rook grabbed the doorknob and tried to turn the knob but the door was locked.

"_why is his door locked, what is doing in there, maybe he is in puberty for three years now and doesn't want to be disturb or something, I'll ask Doyle tomorrow." _Thought Van Rook.

Van Rook went back to bed.

* * *

"who what's to woke up our little merchant." Said a voice

"maybe Doyle can, since he worker for him." Said another voice.

"uefue." Said a mumbled voice

"fine, just because I use to work him since and now he works for us." Said another voice.

Somebody poured cold icy water on Van Rook's face.

Van Rook woke up with a start with Doyle pouring the water on him.

"morning sleepyhead." Said Drew saying it to her ex boyfriend.

Van Rook started to shiver hard.

"you guys always do this every morning with me." Said Van Rook talking straight to his ex girlfriend.

"it's fun, man." Said Doyle

Drew and Doc smiled at each other.

"hey I gots a question for you guys." Said Van Rook in his Russian accent.

"what is it, man." Said Doyle

"since I've been here for three years, I haven't seen your son." Said Van Rook

Drew walked away and went to the windows and stared outside

Everyone else went quiet.

"what did I say, is there something wrong that I said or something?" asked the Russian dude

"did you try to get into his room last night?" asked Drew

"yes, I tried to open the door but the door is locked, why is his door locked?" asked Van Rook

"follow me." Said Doc

Van Rook got up from the sofa and followed Doc to Zak's door

"we all promised each other not to open this door if the Secret Scientists find a way to unfroze him." Said Doc taking a key out of his pocket

"what happen to him?" asked Van Rook watching Doc put the key in the hole

"The Secret Scientists captured Zak and froze him forever because he was Kur and we all got mad at them and we told them to find a way to unfroze him and they been trying to figure out a way to unfroze him." Said Doc turning the key left and then punched in a secret code.

"what's the code?" asked Van Rook

"Zak is Kur." Said Doc

"that's the code for coming into his room?" asked Van Rook

"and you need a key to get in also." Said Doc showing Van Rook the key.

"can you make another key just in case if I want to see him at nighttime." Said Van Rook

"ask Drew for a key." Said Doc.

"DREW!!!!!!!!!!!called Van Rook

"WHAT??????????"yelled Drew

"can I have a spare key to Zak's room." Said Van Rook

"over Argost's dead body." Said Drew

"I can arrange that one day." Said Van Rook

Drew and the others came up to them.

Drew handed Van Rook a small key with a symbol with Zak's name on it.

"here your own key, Doc did you punch the code in for him?" asked Drew

"yeah, Van Rook you can go there for two hours and after it's forbidden to you." Said Doc

"why will it be forbidden after I see him?" asked Van Rook wanting to know

"because in two days, it's Mini Man's fourteenth birthday and we like to be in there all day with him." Doyle said suddenly with a whisper

Drew started to cry and ran from them and into her and Doc's room.

"my son has been frozen for three years but it will be four years after his birthday." Said Doc opening the door for Van Rook.

"be careful, we left some of his other birthday presents in there." Said Doyle

"how many presents did you get for him?" asked Van Rook

"we lifted like twenty in there for him." Said Doc walking into the room

"each year?" asked Van Rook walking in the room after Doc

"yes, so it's sixty presents for his three missing years." Said Doyle walking into the room also

Doc turned the light on in the room.

Van Rook gasped

There on the bed was a frozen Zak Saturday still eleven years old covered in blue stuff, it like he hasn't age for three years.

"why is he blue?" asked Van Rook walking up to Zak's bed

"the blue stuff is to keep him frozen for years until the Scientists found a way to unfroze him but no luck." Said Doc sitting down on the bed next to Zak.

"what do you guys do here when it's his birthday?" asked Van Rook

"we sit in here talk like a normal family do and every time we say something to Zak, we sometimes forgot he's frozen and we start crying." Said Doc touching his son's cold frozen ageless face.

"and what if the Secret Scientists come in and see him?" asked Van Rook

"their come in five days to see him because that was the day they froze him." Said Doc

"what about the little thief girl he hangs out with?" asked Van Rook

"Wadi. She comes on her birthday, she just talks about her feelings towards him." Said Doc looking at Zak's face

"does he do that she is telling her feelings to him." Said Van Rook

"She does too much but she sometimes stops when she is about to say she loves him and wants to marry him." Said Doc.

"does he know." Said Van Rook

"no, he doesn't but we have a little machine that's hooked to him so he contract us a little." Said Van Rook

"what about the Fish dude." asked Van Rook

"Ulraj, he comes here on the day when we save his kingdom from Argost." Said Doc

"what day does he come?"asked Van Rook

"in a month." Said Doc

Meanwhile with Drew

"_why did he want to know about Zak?"_thought Drew

Drew was lying on the bed while looking at a picture of Zak when he was eight years old.

Drew hugged the picture frame and started crying.

Meanwhile with Doc and Van Rook

"you remember to be in here for two hours?"asked Doc

"yes, I want to be alone with him." said Van Rook sitting on the bed next to Zak

"all right two hours." Said Doc

Van Rook just stared at Zak.

Doc lifted the room and closed the door behind him.

With Van Rook

"hello, Saturday boy, I'm not here to kill you, I just….I just wanted to talk to your frozen form, I'm sorry that your frozen and the secret scientists did this to you and I want to help your parents to unfroze you from your prison." Said Van Rook

"I wish we could be friends instead of enemies, well because I still love your mother, so I'll make an oath to save you from this prison your in." continue Van Rook

Then Van Rook got up from the bed and looked at his gifts from three years.

"Oh, look boy, they got you laptop for your twelve birthday and I see some birthday cards." Said Van Rook turning to see Zak.

Zak didn't move.

"oh yeah that's right, you can't hear me." Said Van Rook

So for the next two hours, Van Rook went through the birthday presents.

Zak got a guitar, some new shoes, some posters he likes, some cds he likes, a book on cryptids, play station and some clothes for his twelve birthday and for his thirteenth birthday he got a scooter, a new TV since the old one was mashed by Arthur Beeman by accident, some movies he likes including the full first season of Weird world, a new winter coat, some play station games and a little robot dog.

"I bet he get wait to open this when he finally wakes up from his prison." Said Van Rook

Then Doc comes in.

"well I got some bad news about Zak." Said Doc

"what is it, will the scientists woke him up." Said Van Rook

"they made it but Arthur Beeman said they couldn't didn't yet." said Doc

"why not?" asked Van Rook

"they want him to be frozen until it's his twenty birthday." Said Doc

"what, I'll kill those bastards." Said Van Rook

"go ahead and kill them but their still our friends." Said Doc

"Doc?" said Drew

"yes, Drew." Said Doc

"Wadi is here." Said Drew

"I thought she comes on her boyfriend." Said Doc

"she change it early before Zak's birthday so will leave her with Zak." Said Drew

"let her in." said Doc

"yes, Wadi." Said Drew

Wadi come in, Wadi was now eleven years old, the age that Zak was when she meet him, she become beautiful with her hair down.

"hello, little thief." Said Van Rook

Wadi ignored Van Rook and she kicked Van Rook in the balls

"what was that for?" said Van Rook

"nothing I just hate you." Said Wadi

Everyone laughed while Van Rook was in pain.

The End

I hope you enjoy the story about Van Rook, please review, it took me two days to complete this story.


End file.
